


Alpha boy

by StylinsonVEVO



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: A/B/O themes, AU, Camping, M/M, alpha omega, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonVEVO/pseuds/StylinsonVEVO
Summary: Harry was an alpha, everyone knew that. He didn't need to come of age for it to be obvious, and neither did his friend louis.But what happens when on a camping trip, Harry wakes up to the whines of an omega next to him? The unmistakable sound of needing to be touched and taken care of, coming from non other than Louis tomlinson





	Alpha boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone so apologies for any typos  
> If you like it leave a comment let me know what to write next ?

The fire they had burning so bright was beginning to fade out, the satisfying sound of crackling wood being lost into the mix of sounds that blew in from the woods. 

"I still can't believe you didn't bring a tent tommo" Niall shook his head but was smiling, undermining any serious tone he had to his voice. 

"I wanted the whole experience of the stars" Louis rolled his eyes, pulling his coat tighter around himself clearly beginning to feel the cold. Honestly he didn't know why he hadn't brought a tent, it was stupid of him not to but he would never admit that. 

Niall and Zayn had their own tents while Louis was able to persuade his way in with Harry. It didn't take much persuading. They had been friends for years, it wasn't a big deal. Harry fell asleep quickly, warm within his sleeping bag while it took Louis a bit longer. He couldn't get comfortable and the blanket he had brought proved to be terribly thin and useless.

"oi harry move ye butt" Louis nudged the sleeping boy, trying to find the room to slip inside the warmth of Harry's sleeping bag with him. Harry barely stirred, but non the less pulled open the sleeping bag to allow louis in. Louis was hit by a wave of heat, happily settling down into it and pulling the bag tightly around them. They were quite close, bodies pressed against each other but neither of them minded, in fact it was quite comfortable. Louis yawned, happily curling into the larger boy and closing his eyes, finally feeling tired. Then it hit him. He could smell it, feel it radiating onto him and questioned how he'd never be noticed it before. Harry had come of age. Harry was an alpha. Louis turned to nuzzle his face into Harry's chest and took a deep breath in confirming what he now knew. It wasn't uncommon to keep your coming of age a secret, it could be an unpredictable time and embarrassing to say the least if caught in the right circumstance. It was a vulnerable time often kept private, but Louis couldn't deny that he was a little offended his friend hadn't shared this information. 

Being an alpha himself, or so he thought, he shouldn't have liked the smell of Harry. He should've wanted to push him away or growl, but he actually found the smell intoxicating. He couldn't stop himself breathing it in, face pressed to harry's shoulder drowning his senses in the alphas scent. Louis could feel a small warmth rising across his body, a slight tingling just under his skin as he pressed closer and closer against the alpha, his nose leading him to press against harry's chest then neck inhaling as much of the scent as he could. Part of Louis still felt like an alpha,  he wanted to mark across Harry's neck and make him squirm, but he also wanted to be good for harry and please the alpha in any way he could.

"Lou?" Harry's eyes were peeling open, looking down groggily at the boy. It wasn't until Louis saw Harry that his mind caught up with his actions enough to reflect upon what was happening. He'd been sniffing harry, he was getting turned on at the thought of harry and wanting to please him. Harry being of age, being an alpha, was dragging Louis into a heat? Or at least seriously turning him on. But that didn't make sense, Louis had always displayed dominant behaviour, possessive and protective and outgoing he had all the traits of an alpha. Louis was an alpha. He was. The scent of harry was merely a shock, or maybe it was the fact harry was undeniably attractive. It couldn't be that Louis was an omega, it just couldn't. 

"I'm just getting warm sleepy" Louis patted harry's chest, quickly turning away from him and closing his eyes. He couldn't believe he was just sniffing harry. That he was turned on by him. What the fuck?

Louis tried to get to sleep, he really did, but it felt like a small fire was spreading over his body in response to being pressed against the alpha. Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy from behind, pulling his back properly against him already asleep once more. Without a thought Louis found himself letting out a small whine at the contact with harry, it felt as if his muscles were aching and all he wanted was to press himself against Harry more. He wanted harry to feel him, touch him, tease him and he wanted to do all those things back. He was struggling to shake off the thoughts and feelings, the desperation spreading over his body. He was going into a heat as much as he didn't like to admit it. The sensible thing to do would be to move away, get some space or even leave altogether but he couldn't bring himself to leave harry. No, he could sleep it off. 

 

They both got a couple hours sleep that night. An hour or two into their slumber Harry was awoken. He could hear something, he wasn't sure yet but his ears fine tuned on the noise rapidly. He could hear a small whimper, so faint it could be mistaken for breathing of a sort but the alpha inside him knew different. Then the smell hit him, an omega. An omega was whining. He wanted to sit bolt upright, find them and take care of them but he knew better than to alert his surroundings. Maybe when he first came of age he would've, he would desperately jump to the aid of whoever it was calling, but he had been of age longer than most knew and this gave him control. Some minutes went by silently, only the smell of an omega lingered which seemed vastly similar. Then the second whine came, and it was unmistakable, it was louis. Harry's eyes blew wide, Louis had always been a set alpha. There was no question about that, yet here the boy was giving off the most wonderous smell and little whines signalling he needed an alpha. Having louis in his arms already made Harry instantly protective, tightening his grip around the sleeping boy as if if he let go someone would take him.

another whimper left the boys lips and this time he pressed back against harry's body. Harry leaned down to louis neck, taking in a large breath to note the boys scent and fuck did he want to take care of him. Make him feel better. It was almost painful for an omega to go through a heat alone, Harry couldn't allow that. Maybe it was his alpha speaking, and it wasn't a good idea at all, but Harry couldn't just leave him. Especially incase of other alphas, less sensitive ones that might find Louis and take advantage. Was louis only just coming of age?

A louder whine this time came from the sleeping boy, pressing back again against harry and louis seemed to purposefully rub his ass onto harry, finding his crotch quickly. Harry wasn't sure what to do, whether to act or wake the boy up. He was able to keep himself still apart from his grip occasionally tightening around the boy. His whines were growing more desperate but thankfully didn't seem too loud. Any other alpha in the area would've heard him though. Was anyone else with them of age?

 

Almost as if answering his thoughts there was a russle coming from outside the tent and what seemed to be someone beginning to unzip the door. Immediately harry became defensive, a vice grip on louis taking hold. The second alpha continued to pull on the tent zipper so Harry let out a growl, his mouth instinctively going to louis neck and biting down, keeping his eyes on the tent opening. Biting onto his neck seemed to only gain a louder whine from Louis as he wriggled back against Harry, seemingly stirred on by harry's contact. 

The tent was pulled fully open after louis let out his whine, and Harry could see the glowing eyes of another alpha staring into the tent. He wasn't sure who, the eyes looked familiar but right in that instant Harry didn't care who. They weren't taking his omega. Harry wrapped his legs with louis, teeth sinking into the skin on his neck now as he took up eye contact with the mystery alpha and let out a low, loud, dominating growl. This only affected Louis more, the omega becoming more desperate and shifting in the alphas grip. As he did Harry's growls only got louder, not losing eye contact with the challenging alpha and not a moment later they were gone. He'd claimed louis. Only with the threat of the other alpha gone could he comprehend what had just happened. He now had a whining omega in his grip, probably at the beginning of a heat, who also happened to be one of his best friends. 

"Harry.." The name rolled off Louis tongue, and to harry's pleasant surprise it wasn't confused or annoyed, but rather still desperate, whining, yearning for more. The omega was awake.

"Didn't tell me you were an omega baby" Harry whispered into Louis ear almost second nature. His grip dug into louis body, pulling him back so louis could feel the whole of the alphas body on his. Louis whimpered, it felt like every part of him was burning at contact, aching, and it was driving him insane.

"I, I didn't know I" The omega struggled with his words, body grinding back now onto Harry and letting out little sounds of pleasantry, a need for more. 

"Is this your first heat?" Harry had a teasing undertone to his voice. He was struggling to keep himself still with the wriggling omega pressed firmly against him, letting out loud whines and Harry could see the trousers Louis' was wearing becoming tight. Louis nodded quickly in response to the question, closing his eyes and biting down onto his lip as his hips willfully grinded against harry. 

"Please" Louis managed to get out. He couldn't take it anymore, he was painfully hard despite Harry having done nothing. He desperately needed to be touched, to be fucked. His whole body felt as if it was burning up and contact with harry felt overwhelming good, indescribably so.

Harry knew it was the heat making Louis act this way, but he couldn't resist the alpha inside himself. Louis was writhing in his clothes, hand now over his own crotch desperately trying to create much needed friction. "I'll take care of you" Harry mummered, kissing down louis' neck, finally letting his inner alpha lead the way. He allowed himself to grind back against Louis' arse, one hand gripping his hip tightly while the other moved to take place on his crotch. "No touching yourself" Harry growled next to his ear, lips taking advantage of his exposed neck while his hand slowly teased Louis, hips grinding harshly against his ass and all the omega could do was whimper, writhe, beg Harry for more. 

It barely took a minute before the tent was too hot for either of them to bare. Both were sweating but it was barely noticeable compared to the pleasure they were sharing. Harry had spun Louis to face him now, crotches grinding together relentlessly as Harry marked Louis neck. He wanted others to know where he'd been, what he's done, that's louis belonged to him now. He pulled away, receiving a loud whines from the omega who pulled him back, rutting against Harry and fuck he couldn't barely cope with his restrictive jeans anymore. He pulled away once more, growling which earned a whimper from the omega. He couldn't keep himself still and it wasn't long until Louis hand found his crotch, was inside his jeans and rubbing furiously over his throbbing cxck. 

"No touching yourself" Harry was beginning to growl louder, frustrated as he slapped the boys hand away and all Louis could do was whimper and grind against the ground. Harry wasted no more time in pulling his sweaty shirt off now, followed by Louis'. He kissed down Louis chest, massaging his thighs and pushing them apart as his lips worked graciously over the newly exposed skin. "Please, fuck, Harry" Louis' hips bucked involuntarily and came close to the alphas face. Harry's own hips now seemed to be moving to their own accord, grinding against whatever was beneath him as Harry continued his lips to right above Louis' crotch, hands abandoning his thighs to pull the button and zipper loose and finally stripping of the restrictive jeans. 

 

Part two possible coming at some point? 


End file.
